Bolts Of Lightning
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: Our non-superhero dog is bog, and this time, he has kids! But when a fatal accident occurs, his son runs away, wanting to make something of himself like his dad; not knowing his dad isn't a real super hero!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Bolts of Lightning

**Me: Huff huff huff *Looks back as continued to be chased***

**Jaden, Zack, Marik: *continues chasing angrily***

**Me: AHHHH! * Runs faster down hall***

**Jaden: He ran that way! Zack run around and come up the back well cut him off. Marik you come with me.**

**Zack: Got it! *runs other way***

**Marik: There's no escape Disgaealord! **

**J n M: Continue running until running into Zack as well***

**Jaden: What the? Where'd he go, we shouldve caught up to him?**

**Marik: He couldn't have gotten far! Let's split up.**

**M, Z, n J: *Run back in different directions***

**Me: *pokes head out from door window before sighing in relief, then starts typing on computer* Ok to catch you guys up short: I haven't posted, they're really pissed, and want me to fin thier FF. However, I saw the movie bolt, and felt only 5 words after: THAT WAS FREAKIONG AWSOME...GOOOD! Ok it was 4 words, but still, it just screamed FF for me to write a sequal for it. So, here I am, hoping i can acutally finish this one since i have a non-fin-streek. Being my plan for a movie sequal, i hope it works. And hopefully I can finish it b4 the others find me; they want me to fin theirs first, THERES TOO MUCH PRESSURE X*(...all sad faces asside, enjoy :D**

"...f." My I suddenly heard. _What is this? Where am I? Who am I?_

"W...f." I heard the noise again. I started to hear a bunch of other noises. I gave out a small whimper as I moved a bit.

"Hey Penny ones moving!" I suddenly heard again. _Are they talking about me? _I questioned to myself. I tried letting out another whimper, this time I could tell I was getting some movement out as I moved my paw a tiny bit more. I suddenly heard rumbling a bit as the ground itself felt like it was shaking. The next thing I know, I was being picked up as I was wrapped in some blanket. I felt a strange wetness around me, but couldn't tell what it was. What I had figured out was that I was being dried off.

"Ahhh hey there little guy. Welcome." I heard again, unable to tell who or what it was I was hearing, all I know was that my ears perked up a bit more as I let out a few more whimpers. "Mom, come look. She just had another one!" The voice added.

"I'll be right down Penny!" Another voice suddenly yelled. By the sound of it, it was a lot deeper as far as sound goes. I think the second voice was a bit younger, and the third voice was older. But what was he first voice?

"Hey! Let me see let me see!" I heard. It was the first voice this time! The girl herself chuckled a bit before she replied.

"Ok pappa, here you go." I suddenly felt myself being lowered onto something nice and soft. I think I was starting to see some sort of lighting or something. I suddenly scrunched a bit as I felt something sniffling around me. Slowly, I finally began to open my eyes a bit, and imagine my surprise when I see a large snout followed by a large pair of eyes. I finally managed to open my eyes fully as I blinked a bit. The strange thing suddenly began to sniff me again before it started licking my face.

"Ohhh look at them all." I suddenly heard again. I looked up to see a large person standing next to a smaller looking girl, although I couldn't exactly see things from afar, seeing how everything was all blurry. I suddenly began to hear similar whimpers around me, quite a few. The dog sniffing me earlier moved away as it looked upon the others. Before I had the chance to look myself, I felt myself being picked up again by the same small girl before. Set me in her arms so that I was looking right up at her. I turned my head to the side a bit as I began breathing with my tongue hanging out, with a bit of an excited look on my face.

"Aww mom look, he's already opened his eyes." The girl said with a hint of excitement. The girl eyed me in a somewhat curious fashion as she brought her face closer to me. "Mom, look, he's got a lightning bolt on his side!" The girl commented, looking at the left side of my belly. "Just like you bolt." The girl commented again.

"Well Penny, as you know, we can only keep one of the puppies right? After all, its hard enough raising two dogs, a cat, and hamster." The only woman spoke again. I looked to my side as I heard a bit of whine-like-moan coming from the big white dog again, seeing his ears down. The girl also gave a soft moan, knowing this was true yet she wished she could keep them. She looked back towards the pup in her arms again with a smile, seeming to have made up her decision already.

"Ok mom, I think I'll want this one." The girl replied as she gave a gentle scratch behind my small ears. I couldn't help but shake my leg at that as is, feeling how much it tickled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The big white dog responded, although I didn't know it was more of a bark to the two human's next to me.

"And I think I know the perfect name for him too." The girl commented as she set me to the ground. I felt the big dog slobbering more on me with its tongue, then brought it's eyes lower to the ground as it stared at me. I got really exited as I let out a bark too. I think the two others were surprised as I heard some sort of gasping noise from what I did next; I struggled to my feet and started to stand one foot to another, and let out another bark. But because of that I lost balance and fell to the side. I struggled to get back to my feet again but all I could do is roll over onto my stomach. Didn't help that the big dog began licking my head again.

"So dear, did you think of a name yet?" I heard the older woman saying again as I turned my head up. I let my tongue hang out again as she scratched my head again.

"I'm thinking...lightning."...

**1 1/2 Years Later...**

"So there we were, racing through the jungle, trying to stumble into the Green Eyed Man's next evil plan!" Bolt said with much enthusiasm. Lightning wagged his tail in excitement. Lightning was, as mentioned, the pup son of Bolt, and his mother, Marin. Like Bolt and Marin, he looked identical to Bolt, if not a little shorter, but still bigger than Mittens. And the birth mark on the side of his stomach was more along the lines of a Z, although the way it was angled and seeing how it was on the side of his stomach, you really couldn't tell unless you got closer to it.

"What happened next dad?" He asked curiously.

"We forced our way into the building, knocking out four guards and began to hack into the computer pronto. But it ended up being a trap!" Bolt exclaimed as Lightning gasped in much shock.

"What happened?"

"Like I said, it was a trap! The Green Eyed man was expecting us! He kidnapped Penny right before my very eyes, and there was nothing I could do to save her!"

"No! Don't tell me the bad guy won!" Lightning deemed with shocked eyes.

"Well about that, I-"

"Lightniiiing!" Penny called outside. The dog poked its head up as it looked towards the house, moaning as he knew what it meant.

"Ohhh, I don't want to go in to eat yet. Can't you tell me more of the story dad?" Lightning asked, somewhat begging. Bolt just gave a casual sigh as he rubbed his son's head with his paw.

"Sorry kiddo, you know the rule; do what Penny says first, then we tell the story tomorrow." Bolt reminded.

"Awww what can't you just tell me later?"

"Because the last time I told you too much of a story, you attacked a man that was at our house."

"I thought he was the Green eyed man. Besides, I wouldn't exactly tugging on a man's pants with my teeth "attacking"." Lightining retorted.

"Besides, you know as well as I do that your mother gets more upset about it than I do if I told you more."

"You mean like now?" Marin asked as she suddenly popped out from behind Bolt, causing him to jump a bit, and Lightning to chuckle. "Go on now Lightning, you don't want to keep Penny waiting." She commented, as she saw Penny walking over towards them.

"There you are. C'mon Lightning, lets go eat." Penny said as she scooped the dog into her arms and walked back towards the house. Lightning gave off a bark as if to agree, although he really wanted to hear more for the day.

"So, what stories are you telling our boy this time?" Marin gestured with a raised yet unsurprised brow as she grinned.

"Uhhh what stories? Everything I say is tr-" Bolt was interrupted before he could even finish.

"Oh c'mon Bolt, you think I'm that clouded? I already know they're just stories, but the fact that Lightning thinks' there really is a problem." Marin said in a bit of a worried tone.

"Don't worry, he's doing fine. Besides, it's not like anyone else thinks this is a problem..."

"I got to be honest with ya kid, your rough games are getting outta hand." Mittens commented as she watched the pup eat from his bowl from the counter. She had one arm dangling down while the other she was using to lean against her head. Lightning looked up at Mittens for a bit before he swallowed his food, then responded.

"What do you mean Aunt Mittens?" Lightning asked. Mittens just rolled her eyes at the apparent nickname the family gave her seeing how she was best friends with Bolt as it is.

"I mean with all your crazy antics kid. Your gonna get yourself hurt." Mitten said, rolling onto her back as she continued to look at him.

"No I'm not, what's the worst I've done so far?" Lightning asked, although the answer was already piled and ready for such a question.

"How about the time you chased that Car a couple months ago for half a mile? It took us four hours to find you."

"I thought it was a secret organization car! It had a missile on the back of it." Lightning commented.

"It was just a prop of a slice of pizza! You should've known that, we ordered it an hour before it arrived." Mittens added. "And what about that time you attacked one of Jenny's friends?"

"I thought he was a secret agent spy. Besides, all I did was chew on his shoe." Lightning stated. Mittens just sighed to herself as she rubbed her head. She'd pinch herself between her eyes to get over it if she had any actual fingers.

"Ah give the pup a break Mittens. It's not everyday your dad's the amazing Bolt!" An all-too familiar voice commented as he rolled over to the duo, to which Lightning wagged his tail too.

"Hey Uncle Rhino. You know dads a hero, right?" Lightning asked, to which the furry Hamster gave a complete nod to.

"Of course, I've seen your dad in action. Like when he melted those locks with his heat vision, and the times he did his super secret Super Bark! It was incredi-awsome!" Rhino exclaimed. Lightning excitingly gulped down the last of his food as he licked his lips.

"Awesome! I'm going to go see if dad can at least finish the rest of that story he was going to tell me." Lightning decided as he dashed through the house, going out the doggy door.

"Great, I'll come-" Before Rhino could finish, Mittens already had her paws holding Rhino's ball in place.

"Oh no you don't tough guy. I don't care what you or Bolt say, you got to stop filling that kid's head with mumbo jumbo." Mittens commented a bit irritated.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. Besides, how much trouble could he possibly get into with all these stories?" Rhino questioned. Suddenly, the pair jumped as they heard thunder outside, and saw the sky turn grey with stormy clouds...

Bio: Lightning

Much like his dad, Lightning was practically completely identical to Bolt. Only two differences was that Lightning was a few inches shorter, and he had the actual birth mark of a Lightning bolt to his side, something Mittens found a bit humorous all the same. Despite the fact that Penny had chosen to keep Lightning, he was still to be put up as an optional adoption first. However, he didn't seem to happy with anyone that went near him, always running towards Penny, or Bolt himself if he was closer. Seeing this, Penny's mother went with the obvious choice, and let Penny keep the one she wanted. The other hard thing to go on was Lightning himself. He had the habit of being a little troublemaker but it wasn't his fault. One, he's only about 11 (I assume dogs have the 1 = 7 years rule? Or is that a different animal?) and couldn't help himself. The other factor was his dad himself. He kept ranting on about tales of him vs "The Green Eyed Man" stories, apparently never seeming to mention how it was all fake.

**As you can see, we have 2 new additions to the family, furry and non. The first of which I decided to name Marin. The second one, as the new star of the show, Lightning himself. Marin is very identical to Bolt, except with a mix of greenish-bluish colored eyes, and was a tiny bit shorter than Bolt, but not by much. I plan on doing a bit of a prequal to this to show how Bolt and Marin came to meet, but not until AFTER I do this FF first, that way I'm not busting my butt on 2 different things at once. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a short one, but hey, at least I'm posting again, and that's all that counts right?...Right? *Looks at empty audience and watch as cricket leaves* Huff, anyway, like I said, I'm especially hoping to get this done. If I can get 60+K from the yugioh ff typed in under a few months, I'm hoping to get this done asap. And like it shows above here, I plan on doing bios of each Char, both new and old, in each ch. Anyway, R n R, and welcome me back :P**

**Jaden: Hey I hear typing!**

**Zack: He's in here! *slams on door to open***

**Me: Oh ****! *runs and quickly barricades door***


	2. The Accident

**Ch. 2, Fatal Accident**

**Me: DONT YOU GUYS EVER TAKE A BREAK? *continues to push door back as gang tries to break in***

**Jaden: Were part's of your imagination! We don't get sleepy!**

**Marik: Sucks for me, i could've blasted the door down by now.**

**Zack: Shut up and keep pushing!**

**Me: *nails last of door shut and then barricades, sighs in relief as walks back to computer* We'll while they're preoccupied, I can finally do the 2nd chp! One that will drop our hero into a tragic beginning...**

"Awesome!" Lightning yelled in surprise as he saw the driplets of raindrops fall from the sky. See, if there was two things Lightning liked more than anything the first of it would be playing around with Penny. Much like Bolt, Lightning loved Penny more than anything, often at times playing with her more like catch and such, but usually only if Bolt isn't telling anymore stories for the day. The second thing he liked more than anything would be storms. See, aside from the fact he was actually named lightning, he loved playing out in the rain, one because it amused him alot, and two, just because there was something about thunder and lightning that made him feel like he was in the middle of some sort of thrilling adventure, like the thunder was an explosion, or the lightning bolts were some kind of laser beam.

"This is gonna be f-" Lightning began as he was about to leap outside, only to stop as a certain paw caught his tail, pinning it to the floor.

"And where do you think _your_ going?" Marin asked, raising a brow.

"Aww c'mon mom," Lightning began to complain, "can't I just go out for a little while?" He begged.

"No way, not after you came back the last time covered in mud."

"I was just playing around, besides, I got punished for it didn't I?"

"Having Penny give you a bath isn't exactly considered a, much less useful, form of punishment." Marin commented.

"It is when she uses soap, bwrwrw." Lightning responded, shriveling at the mere thought of having soap in his skin. Unlike most kids around his age, it wasn't the thought of being clean in general that bugged him, he was just bothered by the soap in general because it would take him hours to get all the suds out of his fur even after the bath, and it always made him kinda itchy. He looked back at his mom with a more pleading look before he added, "Please mom, I promise I'll stay away from the mud this time." Marin gave him a questionable look as she grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, are you sure?" She gestured. Lightning starred off into space fora moment or two as he scratched behind his ears, then replied, "We'll I'll at least try to." He answered. Marin just shook her head to herself, knowing that it wouldn't end well either way, but still let go of his tail.

"Alright alright you can go." His mom agreed. Lightning barked in excitement before he licked his mom's face, then ran off.

"Thank's mom!" He yelled back.

"Just be back if the storm get's worse!" Marin added as she watched her son play in the rain.

"I will!" He yelled back, jumping in the air as he tried to catch the falling rain drops in his mouth. Marin just sighed to herself before she walked back inside the house through the doggie door, shaking what water did get soaked into her fur before sighing as she breathed in relaxed.

"Hey Marin." Bolt greeted as he walked to the door, seeing who was coming in.

"Hey dear." She greeted back, brushing her head softly against his.

"Where's Lightning? He came in half an hour ago to get fed, haven't seen him since." Bolt asked, noticing Lightning's absence.

"Ooh, I just let him out to play for a bit, I don't think it would hurt him that much..."

**An Hour Later...**

"The Citizens enjoy their quiet evening, watching as everything seems to go just fine. But then out of the blue, A giant robot appears, and begins to vaporize the good people!" Lightning narrated to himself, leaping towards wet patch of mud, making strange grunting noises to himself which had the strange, yet, relatable sound of laser beams.

Of course, as you might expect, he was dirty. Soaked from all the rain, and jumping around in the wet grass for the last fifth teen minutes most obviously got him all dirty, with the mud spreading dirt and slush all around himself, he looked more like a brown-tinted dog now than a white dog, although you could barely see the tint, especially compared to parts of him that the mud wasn't covering.

"Just when all hope seems lost, the great and mighty Lightning leaps into town, and knocks down the giant colossus with his almighty, Super Bark!" Lightning announced, slowly yet steadily setting his hind leg behind him, and another paw in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he let out a mighty howl as loud as he could. To his surprise, which even made him jump a bit in fright, a loud crackling thunder followed this as lightning lit the air.

"Woah...that was awesome!" Lightning exclaimed in excitement. He repeated the procedure as he put his back and front paw in place, before letting out another loud bark. Like before, this one was also followed by a thunderous lightning. Lightning barked in excitement as he became amused by this predicament, feeling as if the storm was playing with him on purpose. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"On a later news, the Bolt series has been confirmed to be coming to theatres, three month's time. Not much has been revealed as of late about the film itself, although it has also been announced that there will be a special screening in California in a week's time, with a special appearance by two of the film's biggest, and well-known stars, Penny, none other than the hero himself, her dog, Bolt." The reporter said. At the time, family, with the exception of Lightning who was outside, and Penny's mother who was still on her way home from work. The remainder who was there was staying nice and warm in the house. Penny was wrapped from the waist down in a warm blanket, Mittens was laying on her lap, Rhino, in his ball as usual, on her side, and the sleepy couple known as Marin and Bolt were laying on the rug, with Bolt's head over Marin's body. As the rest of them rested, Bolt and Penny were the only ones awake, although Bolt was still sleepy as he let out a soft yawn.

"Ya hear that boy?" Penny asked, getting his attention. "We're gonna finally see our movie, then we'll finally be done with Hollywood for good." Penny said as she reached down to pet Bolt across the head, who let out an encouraging woof.

See, apparently more explaining is required. See, even though the series had finally ended, there was Public pressure for a movie of the series, and to star the original cast of Penny and Bolt. Initially, and obviously, the family was mostly against it, but after numerous fan mail from the public, the duo was finally encouraged to agree to the filming of a movie.

"Yes, the movie is said to be a greatly anticipated event that..." The News reporter paused as he put his hand to his ear. "Oh...Oh my, ok I'll tell. This just in for the people in the surrounding area," the reporter began, catching Penny's and Bolt's attention. " that a thunderstorm warning has been issued. All residence are advised to stay inside until further notice." The reporter said just as Marin began to wake up with a yawn.

"Hmm, guess that explains why mom's late tonight." Penny guessed as she put Rhino on the floor and lifted Mittens as she began to get up. "I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate, ok Bolt?" Penny said as she laid Mittens back down on the couch and left. Bolt looked back as he felt Marin trying to get up.

"What was that about a warning?" Marin asked as she scratched her ears, still waking up.

"Ah nothing much, just some thunderstorm, but it should pass in awhile." Bolt explained. Marin let out another drowned yawn before she shook her head awake.

"Well that's good. Where's Lightning?" She asked, looking around the room. Bolt cocked his head as he gave her a strange look.

"Didn't he come in already?" Bolt asked.

"No, the last time I saw him was-" Marin just froze with a frightened expression upon her face. It took Bolt a few seconds before he gave her a surprised look as well, figuring out what was going on.

"Lightning!" They both yelled worriedly.

At the current time, Lightning was playing around with the storm itself. Normally, at the sign of the storm worsening, he would've ran back inside as expected. However, what kept the little devil preoccupied at the moment was the thunder. For some strange yet interesting reason, some of his super barks were followed by booms of thunder, exciting him to the point of wanting to do it again and again. He didn't even notice as the downpour continued to increase and the lightning itself became more frequent.

"And Lightning saves the day! And the crowd goes wild, cheering his name! But a heroes work is never done, for he hears another cry for h-"

"Help!" a mysterious voice goes off. Lightning just blinked to himself as he looked around.

"Hello? Who's there?" He yelled around himself.

"Help me! I can't get up!" The voice repeated. This time Lightning looked towards the direction of the yelling, seeing a turtle on the other side of the street, near the grass, flipped upside down on his shell. Lightning blinked to himself in a curious fashion, pondering whether or not to help him. The last time he ever did something, he ended up getting lost for four hours until his parents finally found him. Making up his mind, he looked on both sides of the street before gulping, then ran as fast as he could to the other side. The turtle suddenly grew in fear as he saw the pup.

"Ahh! Don't eat me!" He cried, retreating to the inside of his shell.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, using his nose as he helped flip the turtle to his stomach. The turtle finally came out of his shell as he looked around, surprised to still find himself alive.

"Wow, thanks shunny, your a real hero." The Turtle complimented. Lightning wagged his tail in excitement and smiled to this.

"Gee, thanks mister." Lightning replied.

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of this ran before the storm hits." The turtle said before (slowly) running off. Lightning just raised an eyebrow at what the turtle just said.

"Storm?" He questioned. He suddenly jumped at the sudden lightning bolt that lit up the sky, which was followed by a loud crackling thunder. "Whoa!" He yelped.

"Lightning!" Lightning suddenly heard. He looked back towards the house as he saw his mom and dad on the door steps. "Lightning, get back to the house!" Marin yelled, only to be interrupted by a large crackling thunder. Lightning tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Get back to the hou-" Bolt began. But unlike before, not only did a large thunder fill the sky, a stray bolt of lightning shot down, barely a few feet away from Lightning, causing him to jump back a few feet.

"Whoa!" He screamed in shock. Not long after, there was another bolt which spooked him, causing him to shiver in fear as his ears fell to his side.

"Lightning, come towards the house!" Marin yelled out. Lightning simply gulped a bit to himself as he cautiously crawled to towards the other side of the road. However, what he didn't see, with a mix of the smoke from the lightning bolt and the fact all the rain had made the area rather misty, he suddenly let out another panicked yelp as he suddenly fell into a pot hole. Originally, the pot hole was only a foot or two long and deep, but now with the added lightning that just struck the ground, it was at least another good foot deep and two more feet wide, causing the little pup to now be submerged in the water which had filled up quickly from the rain, and from what water was already in the hole from the rain.

"Aggh! Mogh-" Lightning let out a drowned cry for help as he struggled to even stay afloat from the increasing storm. See, even though Lightning was active and imaginative, and for what it's worth a little trouble maker, he never once went swimming, much less, even knew how to swim. Still, even with what yelp was muffled, Bolt and Marin could just as easily hear it.

"Lightning!" They both yelled out again as they ran towards there son. However, half way there, Bolt stopped in his tracks as his ears picked up on something. He looked towards both ends of the street, hearing a strange rummaging noise that he just "knew" what it was, he just couldn't remember "what" it was. His answer came to him quickly though as he suddenly saw two bright lights getting closer, eyes widenening at the mere sight of it, before looking back towards Marin, who was still running straight towards Lightning to save him.

"Marin no!" He yelled, quickly taking off again. Marin didn't even bother trying to look back towards him as she was only focused on Lightning. As soon as she got there, she looked to her left as she suddenly heard the sound of rummaging, seeing a car heading straight towards her. Yet despite this, she had little concern over this compared to her drowning son.

**At the same time...**

"Gah!" Mittens yelled, hearing the last thunder and practically feeling the bolt of lightning as well. She also inadvertly knocked Rhino off the couch, causing him to wake up. He quickly yelped as he took on a kungfoo pose, breathing heavily at the sudden "earthquake" he felt, or in this case, a drop from the couch to the floor.

"Ah! Stay back! I know self defense!" He said quickly panting. He blinked as he was fine though. "Huh, could've sworn there were spies around."

"You dream way to much ya know that?" Mittens commented, letting out a yawn as she stretched.

"Oh hey mittens." Rhino said, giving a yawn after Mittens, scratching his back. He took a look around the room, seeing only himself and mittens in it. "Hey, where's the Hero-trio?" He asked in a curious fashion.

"I don't know, maybe they're outside." Mittens replied as she leaped onto the table next to an outside window. She noticed as the rain continued to go on, seemingly endless. She flinched though at the sudden sight of the pup caught in the pot hole on the road, seeing how he was currently stuck as he was.

"Lightning!" Mittens yelled, quickly hoping off the table. Rhino looked as he saw Mittens running towards the kitchen, where Penny was still making some hot chocolate.

"Hey wait, what's wrong?"

"It's Lightning, he's in trouble!" Mittens yelled back as she ran. When she finally came to the kitchen, she saw Penny just stirring in the hot chocolate. "Hey Penny! Penny!" Mittens yelled, although it only came out as meowing to Penny. Penny simply smiled as she scratched the cat's head.

"Hey you, sleep well?" Penny asked. _Crud, what am I thinking? _Mittens thought to herself. _Of course I'm a cat! She won't understand me..._ Mittens contemplated as she quickly tried to think of a plan. It soon came to her when she saw Penny grabbing a spoon, prepared to mix the chocolate powdery substance with the hot water. Using cat-like-reflexes (literally in this case : / ) she quickly jumped to the counter, grabbing the spoon right out of Penny's hand, startling her.

"Hey! Mittens!" She said, quickly chasing the cat who led her through the door.

"Marin no!" He yelled, quickly taking off again. Marin didn't even bother trying to look back towards him as she was only focused on Lightning. As soon as she got there, she looked to her left as she suddenly heard the sound of rummaging, seeing a car heading straight towards her. Yet despite this, she had little concern over this compared to her drowning son.

Making a decision quickly, Marin hastily began to pull on Lightning's collar as hard as she could. The bad news was the fact that he was now completely underwater, and the soaked fur was adding a bit of weight to pull. The worse news was that she knew for a fact that pulling him up and dragging him out of the car's way was a different story.

As Penny burst through the door, she saw Mittens suddenly look back at her with the spoon still in her mouth.

"Mittens, bad cat." Penny scolded, a bit softly as she took the spoon back. "Seriously, what's gotten into-" Penny suddenly froze as she saw what Mittens was previously looking at out in the distance; the sight of Marin out in the road as a car was coming towards her. "No...Wait stop!" Penny yelled, dashing out into the rain. The driver, who finally revealed to be Penny's mother, suddenly gasped as the headlights finally filled the streets in front of her, showing her the dogs that were currently in the streets, as well as a frightened Penny who ran towards the car. Her mother immediately slammed the breaks, trying her best to stop the car, but to no use as the rain continued to slide the car towards the two dogs. Right at the last second, Marin caught hold of Lightning's collar, quickly pulling the passed out pup out of the water, yanking him all the way back towards the grass. The last thing Marin saw were headlights coming her way with a horn and Marin's scream filling the air.

"Noooooo!" Penny cried.

*_Hoooooooooooooooooooonk*_

**DGL: C'mon load, load, load! *conitnues to press button rapidly***

***Door bursts open***

**DGL: *Jumps and looks back* Oh ******

**J M and Z : *jumps Disgaealord***

**Jaden: I got his leg!**

**Zack: Ow! He hit me!**

**Jaden: Well hit him back.**

**Zack: Oh yeah...*whack***

**DGL: OW! *Gets dragged out of room* MOMMY!**


	3. Start of a fakeJourney

**Ch. 3, The Start of a (fake) Journey**

**Marik: So, how does the defendant plea?**

**DGL: I'm-**

**Jaden and Zack: *stand from the benches* Is guilty!**

**Marik: Agreed.**

**DGL: Wait what?**

**Marik: we will be back in one hour to decide your fate. **

**J, M, and Z: *all leave room trying to figure out final verdict***

**DGL: *looks around court (or at least break room made to look like a court) then spots a lab top and turns it on* **

**Ok with all that outta the way, hopefully I can post another chapter before they get back. I have an hour at best-**

**Jaden: Woot! I just Final smashed your butt Marik! **

**Marik: Darn it! Mario's final smash is cheap! **

**Zack: Oh please, I'm using Jigglypuff and I'm still living**

**DGL:...maybe I got a little longer than I thought...**

The day had not been a good one for the house residence. Currently, the human side of the family, and Bolt, were at the vet at the time, seeing if anything could've been done for Marin, despite the grimness of the situation. The clouds had not let up yet from yesterday's storm, filling the sky with greyness, although it at had least stop raining, despite the somewhat harsh winds that continued.

As for the remaining family, Mittens was on the table near the windows again, noticing how the sky just happened to be gloomy during such an occasion, and Rhino was "busy" again, watching another episode from the Bolt series that had just started. And thus leaves the last of the family, Lightning, who was not doing so well as he laid in the dog bed near the couch.

Don't get us wrong, Lightning was perfectly fine as far as health was. Luckily he only got a scrape or two on his legs from when Marin chucked across half the street and into the patch of grass. Emotionally, however, was a different story. For the entire day since he woke up, what with passing out yesterday from nearly drowning, he's been sulking to himself sadly after what happened. The first thing that bothered him was the fact that he found out his mother was ran over yesterday just trying to save him. The other thing...

***flashback***

_"Why didn't you just come back inside?" Bolt barked (literrally) to his son. At the time, Lightning had just woken up a few minutes ago from the whole ordeal. Bolt wasn't yelling at him just as he woke up, what he was yelling at was the fact that Lightning had just explained why he was out so late during the storm, and how he was playing most of the time out there. _

_What bothered Bolt the most though was how Lightning had promised to come back inside as usual if the storm had gotten worse, but kept playing around pretending to be a superhero, and could've avoided this entire disaster if he had just listened. Even without the use of Bolt's yelling, he was still saddened as he had his ears drooped down from disaster that had taken place, already feeling guilty about it, although it didn't keep Bolt from yelling any less. And at the same time, Mittens and Rhino were watching the conversation in secrecy, from behind the corner of a hallway. _

_"But...but dad I-" Lightning tried to explain his reasoning behind going across the street, although never got the chance. _

_"Don't give me any 'butts' ok!" He barked again, causing the trio, Rhino and Mittens included, to jump. "I don't want any more excuses, any more lies got it!" Bolt heaved a bit, but began to let up as he saw Lightning's eyes begin to water as he sniffled. Bolt just sighed to himself, looking to his side for a moment or two, then looked back at Lightning. "Look let's," he paused again as he took in a big sigh, "let's just wait until we get back from the vet, see how Marin's doing, ok?" Bolt suggested in a softer tone. Lightning simply looked at him with a sad expression for a few seconds before just walking past him, laying down on the dog bed without saying anything. Bolt just sighed to himself, not being truely mad at himself, and more towards the whole situation in general. Before anything else could've been said, Bolt looked back as he saw Penny coming over with a leash, attaching it on him as she put her coat on._

_"Ready to go boy?" She asked, in a somewhat unhappy tone. She looked back as she saw her mom (ok seriously, does her mom had a name?) coming with Marin in her arms, covered in a blanket. She was breathing a bit uneasily, but at least breathing nonetheless. "We'll be back later, take care of the house while were gone." Penny announced to the rest of the house hold as the family left through the door._

***End flashback***

Thus bring's us back to where we are right now. As the time passed, Mittens took notable glances over at Lightning, who seemed to be awake, but sulking to himself with the occasional sniffle. Mittens just sighed to herself, knowing how nothing that could be said for the time being could cheer him, or Bolt for that matter. It wasn't until a while after she looked at Rhino, seeing him watching the Bolt show, then grew an idea.

"Hey, Rhino." She spoke up, catching his attention. She shifted her head back and forth towards Lightning's direction for a bit. Rhino looked back and forth, trying to figure out what she was doing by this, until it got to him, nodding back to her as he rolled off the couch in his hamster ball, over to Lightning.

"Hey uhhh Lightning?" Rhino said, trying to catch the young pup's attention. Lightning just sluggishly turned his head with half opened and somewhat reddish eyes from the tears. Lightning sniffed before he replied.

"Hey Uncle Rhino." He replied, right before huddling back into a little ball again.

"Ah c'mon kiddo, cheer up. Penny and her mom said she would be ok after the treatment." Rhino said, rolling around to Lightning's side so he was looking him in the face.

"They said she would last until they got to the vet this morning. After that..." Lightning just stopped at what he was saying as he sniffled again. His depression was already making Rhino depressed. He rubbed his chin (wherever that is on a hamster's body) as he looked at him, then back at the TV as he heard another episode of Bolt coming on, growing an idea.

"Hey, at least come watch some TV, your dad's on." Rhino announced. Lightning twitched his ear up at the comment as he quickly turned around to see it was, in fact, his own dad on the TV. He plucked his head out from the bed as he heard the theme music come on. Rhino smiled as he motioned his paw for Lightning to follow.

"C'mon, your gonna miss a good episode! This is the one where your dad faces off against the Green-Eyed Man's superpowered Cats!" Rhino exclaimed, quickly running over to the couch, surprisingly, jumping up to it even with the ball. Lightning tilted his head a bit at this as he slowly got out of the dog bed, walking on over to the couch to see the show that was preforming.

"What episode is this?" Lightning asked.

"It's a One-Hour special primere, and the end of season two." Rhino replied, turning up the volume as the explosion effects got louder. Lightning tilted his again in the other direction as he began to wag his tail, getting a bit excited as he jumped up to the couch to watch from a better view. At the time, Mitten's smiled to herself as she watched this, seeing that Lightning would be fine for a time being.

**58 Minutes Later...**

"The. End." Is what it said on the TV. Lightning jumped with cheer as the episode ended, being one of the most climatic endings and stories he's ever witnessed; and realizing at this point that watching the action was far better than hearing about the action from Bolt himself.

"That was awsome!" Lightning and Rhino cheered simultaneously.

"Did you see the part where those cats had my dad pinned down?" Lightning began before Rhino added in.

"And then he super barked them both point blank into the Green-eyed Man's labratory?" Rhino commented. Mittens rolled her eyes to the cheering, knowing how she should've expected this from two big time and closely related Bolt fans, then fell back asleep. As the cheering continued, Lightning looked back at the TV as the credits began to play, growing a curious look on his face which Rhino seemed to notice. "Something up kid?" Rhino asked.

"What's with the words on the screen?" Lightning asked. Rhino looked back at the TV before giving off a silent "Oh" to himself.

"That's nothing much, that's just a list of everyone who helped film your dad's awsomeness in action, and where the action took place." Rhino explained, only to cause more confusion in the mind of Lightning.

"Wait what do you mean they filmed the action?" Lightning asked.

"Oh you know, the place that gave your dad the old home, Super powers, fancy Tatoo, the-"

"Woah woah woah back up, what was that last part?" Lightning hastily interrupted.

"What the Tatoo? C'mon, you know your Dad's bolt was just painted, right? I mean he doesn't even have it now, so-"

"No not that part." Lightning interrupted again. "I mean before that, the part about the super powers." Lightning specified.

"Oh, that. Yeah, the the filmers always spotted your dad's action on spot, he's always been filmed in a whole lot of places like Egypt to Africa, and even to New York! For some reason though they always send it to Hollywood." Rhino replied.

"Why's that?"

"Not quite sure, although my cousin Hippo said it was because that's where your dad started his career and stuff." Rhino replied. Lightning blinked to himself in a bit of surprised state at this, before looking back to Rhino.

"Say uhh...where is this "Woodyhall" exactly?" Lightning asked, misprouncing the name.

"It's pronounced Hollywood. Anyway, I don't know much of the details, but we're still in the same state. Mittens might have her map of the world though on how to get there." Rhino added.

"Really..." Lightning mumbled, before his eyes started to appear as if they were heavy. He let out a small drown out yawn, which became contagious to Rhino who soon yawned after. "I think I'm," he paused again for another yawn, "I'm gonna take a nap. It's been a hard day for me." Lightning commented as he jumped from the couch over to the dog bed again.

"Yeah I hear ya, I think I'll get some bit of shut eye too, only reruns for the next hour or two." Rhino said, leaning towards the corner of a couch so he could lie down without moving too much.

"Night Rhino." Lightning said before dozing off.

"Night kid." Rhino replied before falling aleep as well.

Five minutes had passed before Lightning fianlly opened one of his eyes, seeing if Rhino was really asleep. Sure enough, he was cuddled in the ball sleeping soundily. He quickly shifted his eyes over to Mittens just to be safe, also seeing her asleep, her tail tangling over the edge.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself before he slowly crawled out of bed, making his way over towards the hallway and trying to get to Mittens' bed that was in the other room. However, as he neared the couch though, he let out a startled yelp as felt a hamster ball suddenly fall on his back, jumping in fright.

"Gotcha!" Rhino exclaimed in a victory-like-manner.

"No wait I can explain, I was just-" Lightning began, before blinking in a bit of surprise at seeing Rhino swing his arms around in a fight-like-manner.

"Yeah-ha, take that...watch out for that missle Bolt...I'll save you Penny..." Rhino continued to say in slobbish-like manner. Lightning shook his head a bit as he blinked to himself again, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Is he actually sleep-fighting?" Lightning asked himself.

"Look out, tuck and roll!" Rhino yelled, rolling a few feet away in his ball before crashing into a wall, landing on his back as he went back to snoring. Lightning sighed in relief to himself at he quickly crawled back into the other room, making it over to Mittens' bed. He sniffed around it, seeing if he could find some scent of the map, which eventually brought him to under the bed.

"Jackpot." Lightning said to himself with a smile.

**1 Hour Later**...

"Lightning, Rhino, Mittens were back." Penny said as she opened the front door, unzipping her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. Mittens let out a drowned out yawn just as Bolt came in through the dog door as well, shaking off what few driplets of water that was soaked in his skin.

"So, whats the uhh...news?" Mittens asked a bit nervously. Bolt just sighed a bit to himself before looking back to her.

"The Doctor's said she may be ok for a few days, but after that it's unknown. We're gonna check up on her everyday as far as Penny's mom told us." Bolt replied as he looked around the room for a bit, then back at her. "Say where's Lightning? I want him to see her again in case..." Bolt just paused there, not wanting to finish the sentence, although Mittens already got it through.

"Oh, no worries, he was sleeping near the couch next to Rhino and..." Mittens stopped as she saw a certain missing hound from a certain dog bed. "That's weird, he was there earlier. We were all just napping before you showed up." Mittens said, turning towards the wall to her left as she saw Rhino still sleeping on his back in his ball. "Hey, puffy, wake up." Mittens said.

"Ak huuuckkkkk huh?" Rhino snorted as he woke up. He yawned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes awake. "Hey guys," Rhino greeted as he yawned again, "what's wrong?" He asked, seeing their somewhat worried expressions.

"Have you seen my son Rhino?" Bolt asked as Mittens left to check the other rooms. "He wasn't outside when we came in and Mittens said he was sleeping with the rest of you." Bolt explained. Rhino scratched his ears in confusion.

"Huh, that was wierd. We watched the Bolt series for a bit then the pup got tuckered out, so we all went to sleep." Rhino replied.

"Well how come no one saw him wake up this mor-" Bolt suddenly paused as he caught onto what Rhino just said. "Wait, what did you say you did before you went to sleep?"

"Oh, we just watched your show again. I gotta admit, the new actors

are pretty good but the plot could use a bit more work with the episodes." Rhino commented.

"I meant about watching my series before you went to sleep."

"Oh that, yeah, the pup was really down from all the yelling you did to him this morning." Rhino started. Bolt felt a slight pang in his chest from hearing that but continued to ignore it. "So we thought the best way to cheer him up was to watch a 1 Hr. Episode. He got better, don't worry."

"Bolt, we got a problem!" Mittens announced as she ran back to the two.

"Ah great, now you ruined the mood."

"What's wrong?" Bolt asked.

"I can't find my world map, I have a feeling Lightning might've taken it." She said worriedly.

"What? No way, how would he even know where the-" Bolt stopped as they both slowly turned their heads to a certain hamster, who blinked in a bit of a confused manner.

"What?"

"Rhino, what exactly did you tell Lightning before." Mittens asked in a serious tone.

"Uhhh he wanted to know about who made the credits, and I told him...Uh oh..."

"All aboard the bus to Hollywood. Please remain seated while the Bus is in drive, or hang onto the rail. We should be there in 6 hours time." The Bus driver announced over the intercom (It's one of those large corss country busses, or in this case cross state). A little girl who was watching this looked next to her as she saw a little puppy with a strange roll of paper in its mouth. The little girl smiled as she pulled on her mother's shirt, catching her attention.

"Hey mommy, look a puppy!" She said in excitement.

"Leave it alone dear, it probably belongs to someone else." The mother replied as she set the little girl on her lap, despite the short moan she gave at not being able to play with the pup. Lightning gave out another small yawn as he curled up, going back to sleep due to having travled a full hour on foot and just recently got to a bus stop. He slowly closed his eyes again with a yawn as he began to sleep.

_Next stop, Hollywood..._

**Well that seems like a good place to stop. Sorry if these stories keep seeming to get short or something, but I've been busy this week with much, and next week i'll be recovering from my wisdom teeth operation. But hopefully since its SB next week, I'll be able to get alot of time to work on either alot of chapters, or one long one., but either way, R n R.**

Also, lets speak seriously for a moment here. Does anyone else really think there should be a Bolt 2 sequal? I mean think about it, the first bolt cost 150M to make, yet, made over 300m rev. 2nd, considering the ditch disney is in right now with the Mars needs moms fiasco, i really think they should consider making it, don't you? Anyway, RnR


End file.
